The Evil AffairA ScourgexHaley Story
by megamansonicfan105
Summary: When Haley falls madly in love with Scourge, the two start a secret relationship. But can they keep it under wraps or will it fall apart at the seams? Rated M for sexual scenes and gore. Strongly ScourgexHaley, mentions ShadowxHaley and SonicxHaley
1. Chapter 1

Some people may think I'm crazy about my choice. 'Why choose your partner's evil copy? Why him?' I wasn't really sure why I choose him in the first place, there was something about him that just...turned me on, it just happened. After that night, we found a real connection and stuck to it. Sonic wasn't all too happy about it when he found out a few months later. But what can I say? I'm was in love with Scourge, and all because of what happened that night in his castle. You see; Sonic, Shadow and I were sent to spy on Scourge's castle. We were-til' we got caught that is, by Scourge himself. He wanted the boys but I was able to distract him long enough to let them get away. But as I tried to catch up to them, Scourge grabs me by the wrist and throws me over his shoulder. "If you won't let me have Sonic and Shadow, then I guess I'll have you til' they get the nerve to come and rescue you." Scourge says; an evil smirk on his face as he carries me back to his castle. "No! Stop Scourge! Put me down!" I say, struggling to break away from him. "Not until I get what I want." Scourge says. I was scared, I just hoped the boys would come rescue me soon; before he tried anything.

He carries me into the front room and the gate shuts and locks behind us. Scourge throws me down on the floor. "Ow! Yeah, that's real gentlemen-like of you." I say, looking up at him. He gave me that angry annoyed stare. I shuddered in fear as he glared at me. "I suggest you quiet down or else." Scourge says. "Or else what?" I say. He grabs me by my ponytail and pulls me to my feet, I yelp in pain as he pulls me up. He pulls out a knife with his free hand, holding it up to my throat. "Or else your friends will be carrying you straight to a graveyard." Scourge says, pressing the knife against my neck. I could feel the sharp blade being pressed against me. I let out a small whimper and he throws me back on the ground. "W-what do you plan on doing with me?" I ask, fear in my voice. "Oh nothing-for now that is." Scourge says with a laugh. I was scared by his laugh; it sent shivers down my spine. And yet, it kinda turned me on. Wait! What am I thinking?! This is Sonic's _evil_ copy; I can't have a crush on _him_. "On your feet," Scourge says. "Why?" I ask. "They say your skills in hand-to-hand combat are good as those of your sword skills. And I've seen what you've done with a sword, you landed Patch and Antonio in the infirmary so many times; which makes me wonder if you're really as good in hand-to-hand." Scourge says, walking across the room from me. "So you're telling me to fight you?" I say. "Yes, so do you want to or not?" Scourge asks, stopping and turning to me. I give him a small smirk and stand up, walking over to the other side of the room, opposite of Scourge. "Whenever you're ready," I say, turning around to him.

Scourge charges at me and I charge at him. He throws a punch but I dodge it by jumping over him and leg-sweep him from behind. He lands on his hands and pushes himself back up. Turning towards me and trying to hit me with a twirling high kick. I block the kick with my left arm and grab his leg with both hands. I swing him around and release him, letting him crash into the wall where he was standing in front of before, I was worn out already. He was tougher than I thought, but that's only cause it's only me against him. "I must admit, you're good." Scourge says, picking himself up. "But eventually the good are surpassed by another." Scourge finishes, an evil smile forms on his face, showing off his sharp fangs. He runs around me with great speed and drop kicks me in the back, sending me to the floor. He jumps over me and lands in front of me as I pick myself up. I look up at him, his green fur and sapphire eyes sparkled in the sun that came through the windows of the castle. "Are you just gonna gawk at me or are you gonna fight?" Scourge says. I get on my hands and knees and then I quickly leg sweep him, sending him to the ground on his back. I jump up and land a few feet away from Scourge, who was picking himself up. I was so tired already; I didn't know how much longer I could keep this up.

"Man, you're full of surprises aren't ya lil' girl?" Scourge groans as he stands up. I don't answer him, only the sound of my heavy panting was heard. A smile formed across his face again, he knew he had me at the end of my line and I knew it too. We both knew I couldn't take much more of this. And who knows how long it'd be til I'd dropped dead on the floor. "Well, then prepare for this, not even the best fighters have been able to survive these moves and walk away from me." Scourge says. He uses his immense speed to tackle me and he grabs my ankle and slams me around, on the floor. Then he tosses me up in the air and jumps up after me. Making a fist with both his hands together, he slams the fist into my stomach, making me gasp and cough up some blood. I slammed into the castle floor; a huge crashing sound was heard. Pain shot through my entire body as if I was just electrocuted. I could barely move from the pain of the attack, I thought I was dead for sure. All he needed to do now to end it was just choke me out or slit my throat or something-as if I could defend myself from it. Scourge lands and walks over to me. He kneels and rubs the back of his hand on my face. I tried to move away from him but the pain made me stay in my place, tears gather in the corners of my eyes.

"My, such a beautiful girl like you shouldn't be fighting like this. But why do you still do it?" Scourge says. "Because-it's my duty to Sonic-to help him protect Mobius." I say between pants. "Hmph; that Sonic, why fight with him when you can fight with me? I've tried so many times to get him to join my side. But now I realize that he's much too weak for the job; and such a coward too: To leave his female friend to fight for him. He's losing his touch, and his confidence." Scourge say, running his fingers through my ponytail. I wanted the slap the hell out of him but I could barely move from the pain. "That's why I need a strong warrior at my side, someone with the courage, strength and loyalty to fight by my side, no matter what. And I think that warrior, is you Haley." Scourge says. "M-me?" I say. "Why yes, you're the first girl to live through my battle combo. You remain loyal to Sonic and you had the courage the fight me when he and Shadow ran off. _You're_ the warrior I need at my side. And I would never leave you to fight for me. I'd stay by your side like you were my own child." Scourge says, a smirk forming before me, laying his hand on mine. He turned me on even more. The fur, the eyes, the smirk, the touch; I was going crazy for him. I wouldn't be surprised if I started blushing right now. "But it's not only for those reasons." Scourge says. I was confused, what other reason could he want me to be by his side. He props me up on his knee; I whimper as pain surging through my body. "Oh, almost forgot." Scourge says, pulling out a vial of a strange glowing blue liquid. He opens the vial and allows me to drink it. My pain eventually fades and I regain my strength from before the battle.

"So, what's your other reason for me to join you?" I ask. "Well-ever since I first laid eyes on you, I've felt this attraction towards you. I haven't realized what it was til' now. Haley-I think I'm in love with you." Scourge says, his hand now gripping my hand. I was surprised, shocked even. For I've had the same feelings for him for months, ever since we first met. I didn't think he'd love me back, until now. "Strange, I've had the same feelings for you Scourge. Since our first fight," I say. Before I could say another thing, he presses his lips against mine. At first, I was shocked, but then I leaned into the kiss; deepening it. I grab the quills on the back of his head, trying to make the kiss last. But he breaks away for air. "And what was that for?" I ask, releasing his quills. "I've wanted to do that for months." Scourge says. "Well-cause I really had something else in mind for you." I say. "And what would that be?" Scourge asks. His voice had a sexy tone to it now. "Well, I was thinking of something more-intimate." I say, stroking his quills. A smirk ran across his face. "You really are a horny cat aren't you?" Scourge says. "I know-but are you still up to it?" I ask; a small smile on my face. "What do you think?" Scourge says, leaning so close that we were nose to nose. "I'm guessing yes...But how about a more _private_ room? We wouldn't want Shadow or Sonic busting in on us, now would we?" I say, kissing the tip of his nose. "How about my throne room?" Scourge says. "Purr-fect," I say. Scourge chuckles as he picks me up bridal style; my arms around his neck, and carries me into the throne room. He sets me down on my feet as he goes to lock the door. The click of the lock echoing through the room.

"Now that we have some privacy," Scourge says, throwing off his jacket. "Let's get down to business," I say. He walks up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him into a kiss. After a minute or so we fall to the floor, myself on top on Scourge. I break the kiss for air then go back in for seconds. I could feel his tongue licking my lower lip, begging for entrance. I part my lips and allow him to explore. He deepens the kiss, going deeper into my mouth until he breaks the kiss for some air. "Enough of this little kid stuff, let's get to the grown up business." I say. A smirk spread on Scourge's face as I peel my black shirt off. He pulls me closer to him, my bare chest against his. He begins to track down my neck, looking for my tender spot. Finally he finds it, making me moan aloud. He smiles as he sucks at the spot, making me moan louder and louder. Finally he stops and looks back into my red eyes. I knew what he wanted, and it was time to stop playing around. I unbutton my jeans and begin to slide them off. As soon as I was all bare, Scourge pulls my hips into his. I knew what he had been waiting for, and it was about time that I gave it to him. "I know what you want Scourge, and all I can say is-make me your bitch." I say. Scourge takes the offer and turns the tables, this time he was on top of me. "Okay, but only cause you said so." Scourge says.

Then, he enters me. At first it was painful; his glory was too big for me. But soon the pain fades and he begins his process. Thrusting in and out, the sensations I felt were like no other. My moaning was uncontrollable; the deeper he went, the more I moaned. Soon he got faster and faster, and harder and harder. I was practically moaning his name. "Scourge~, Scourge~", as if I was begging him; my back arched with every moan. Soon it all comes to an end, he cums inside of me; the feeling of it sent shivers up my spine. He pulls out of me, I moan as he comes out. We were both panting; looking into each other's half lidded eyes. This was the first time anyone had ever made love to me-and it was perfect. I turn the tables again then I slowly make my way down his body to his manhood. At first, Scourge was curious at what I was doing. I slip his manhood into my mouth, slowly licking the head of it. Scourge moans as I continue with him. Going up and down slowly only made him moan louder. Soon he got sick of me playing with him. "Haley~, I know you can do better than that~." Scourge moans. That's when I began sucking the head of his manhood. He groaned even louder, his back began to arch. The harder I sucked, the louder he moaned. Until finally, he cums in my mouth; I take as much as I can and then I track myself back up to Scourge's chest.

Suddenly, we hear a commotion. It was Sonic and Shadow; they've come to 'rescue' me. "Great, the _heroes_ are here." Scourge says. I hurriedly throw my clothes on as Scourge throws his jacket on, then Scourge walks over to me and we embrace each other for one more time. "Will I ever see you again?" I say, stroking his cheek with the back of my hand, looking him in his sapphire eyes. "Of course my sweet Haley; in time you will," Scourge says. He pulls me into one last kiss. We pull apart just as Sonic and Shadow break into the throne room. Scourge switches to the bad guy, pulling me close; pulling out his knife and holding it to my throat. "Not a step closer or else!" Scourge says, holding the knife closer to my throat. "Don't you dare hurt her Scourge!" Sonic says; anger in his voice. "My Sonic, you care so much for your lil' friend here and yet you ran off and left her here to fight me, and lose. You really are pathetic aren't you?" Scourge says. "Just hand her over," Shadow says. "Hmph, of course; I have no use of her anyway." Scourge says. He turns his head toward me, his lips in my ear. He whispers "_Met me at the entrance of the castle tomorrow at sunset. Then we shall continue our fun."_ He pulls away as he puts the knife away. He shoves me and I fall into Sonic's arms. I wrap my arms around his neck, trying not to fall on the floor. "Now I suggest you best get her out of here, before I change my mind about killing her." Scourge says. Sonic picks me up bridal style and; with my arms still around his neck, carries me out of the throne room, Shadow following us. Then out the front gate we went. "Be safe my sweet Haley, for if anything happens to you-I would go insane." Scourge says, a tear coming to his eye as he tightens his hand into a fist.

Back at the base; Sonic, Shadow and I had returned safely. The team asked what happened and I lied to them. I told them that he kept me lock in the throne room and then he tried to attack me. It was believable enough for them but Bunnie wasn't convinced. She knew I was hiding something; I could tell by the look on her face, but I didn't pay much attention to her. Soon it was nighttime and we set out for our rooms. That night I dream about my time with Scourge, the magic of it all was still with me. His voice was still in my head; as if it thought it was a curse. But to me, it was a blessing. For tomorrow we would have our time again. Hopefully no one follows me...or else it'll all be over so quick. But I didn't want it to end...and I knew he didn't either.

*1 week later*

One after everything, Scourge and I started our "dates", we did for a week. He may have seemed mean in battle but when it was just him and me, he was very kind, very gentle. I guess Scourge had a soft side I never knew about, that no one knew about. Bunnie was still suspicious about my secret. In fact, one time she followed me, but luckily I lost her in the trees so she had to track back to the base. Things were getting a bit dangerous in the battles between Scourge and Sonic. Ever since Scourge nabbed me, Sonic has been more protective of me around Scourge. Last time he almost killed Scourge, but he ran off in one piece. I was starting to get worried. Sooner or later Sonic would find out about my "dates" with Scourge. He'd get so mad, he'd kill him. I didn't want that to happen-I didn't wanna lose him.

The next day Sonic, Shadow and I were surveying the area around the base. Sonic was checking the east, Shadow was at the west, and I was to the north. I was up on a hilltop, shielding my eyes from the sun for a better look; when suddenly I feel someone grab me from behind. I was gonna attack til' I heard his voice. "Sorry to spook you my love." It was Scourge; his voice was friendly, almost like he was a different person. "That's okay my sweet lover." I say, laying my hands on his. "Are Sonic or Shadow around?" Scourge asks. "Not that I know of; Sonic's to the west and Shadow's to the east. They're probably miles away by now." I say. "Good," Scourge says. He turns me around and kisses me. Exploring my mouth once again, I was in such bliss. He breaks the kiss for air as I lay my head against his chest; he lays his hand on my head. "Oh Scourge, I don't know how much longer I can take this. I don't like to lie to my friends, especially Bunnie and Sonic. If only there was some way they would understand, that way we wouldn't have to keep it a secret." I say. "I know my sweet," He says, kissing the top of my head. "I know," I blush lightly, my cheek red.

Then I hear someone approach; it was Sonic, and he was approaching quickly. "Oh no," I say, pulling away from Scourge. "What is it Haley?" Scourge asks. "It's Sonic, he's coming. You must go; if he finds you here, he'll kill you." I say. "I know, til' tonight my love." Scourge says. "Tonight, of course," I say, placing a kiss on his lips. "Now go, hurry." I say. Scourge takes off into the trees, back to his castle. As he vanishes into the trees, Sonic comes up behind me and stops. "Is everything okay here?" Sonic asks. "Yeah, this area's clear." I say, turning to Sonic, my cheeks still a bit red. "Uh Haley-are you okay?" Sonic asks. "Of course, why ask?" I ask. "Your cheeks are a bit red." Sonic says. "Huh?" I say. I hold my hand up to one of my cheeks and feel the warmth of the blush. "Oh, it's nothing." I say. "You sure you're not coming down with anything?" Sonic asks, placing his hand on my forehead. "I'm fine, really." I say, brushing away his hand. "Let's just get back to base before night fall." I say. "Right," Sonic says. We take off back towards base.

*5 weeks later*

Today Sonic gave me the day off, since I've been working so hard all this week. I decide to use this day off as a chance to be with Scourge, so I tell Sonic that I was going to take a walk in the forest. All he told me was to be careful and to stay away from Scourge's castle. I told him I'd be fine and I head out into the forest and run quickly to the castle. Little did I know that I had a lil' spy following me, but eventually I lose her and continue on my way. I reach Scourge's castle and sneak in through the partially open front gate and quietly make my way to the throne room door. I put my ear up against the door and hear footsteps. The door opens and I move with it to avoid Scourge noticing me. He closes the door without looking back. I sneak up behind him and cover his eyes. "Guess who?" I say. "Haley?" Scourge says in surprise as he turns to me. "Yeah, surprise!" I say. "What the-why are you here so early? Isn't Sonic gonna worry about ya?" Scourge says. "Nah, he gave me the day off. He thinks I'm walking through the forest right now. But I decided to come here and surprise you." I say.

"Well, you are a cat with a few tricks up her sleeves." Scourge says. "Oh you," I say. He wraps his arms around my waist; I wrap my arms around his neck. He pulls me into a kiss, I kiss him back. After a minute or so he breaks the kiss for some air. I lay my head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat as if it were a lullaby. In the arms of someone else, I was very uncomfortable. But in the arms of Scourge, I felt as if I were in the arms of a knight. Just then he noticed the bandage around my left arm. "Haley, what happened to your arm?" Scourge says, a bit of worry in his voice. "Oh, it's nothing. I was practicing with Antonio the other day and he missed my block and cut me. It's just a scratch, nothing to worry about." I say. "Thank goodness for that." Scourge say. He holds me closer; I could practically feel the heat coming off his body. "As long as you're in my arms, no one will harm you." Scourge says.

Just as the sun starts to set, Scourge walks me out the front door. "I'll see you tomorrow night?" Scourge says. "Yeah," I say. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him into one last kiss before I took off back to base. But I didn't know that my lil' spy was hiding in a tree nearby. It was Bunnie, she had seen everything. I get back to the base and head straight to my room. I open the door and step into the room; I look at the window and see Bunnie sitting on the windowsill. "Bunnie, what are you-" "Close the door." Bunnie says before I could finish my sentence. I closed the door as she hops off the windowsill and walks over to me. "Have you gone completely loco Haley?" Bunnie asks, stopping in front of me. "What do you mean?" I ask. "Don't play dumb, I saw you two." Bunnie says. "Seriously Bunnie, what _are_ you talking about?" I ask. "You and Scourge, that's what." Bunnie says. I gasp a lil', how did she know about Scourge and I? "H-how did you know about us?" I ask. "I saw everythin' Haley. I was followin' your tracks and stopped to see that they went towards Scourge's castle. I heard the gate open so I jumped into a nearby tree and I saw you two walk out. I saw your lil' goodbye kiss too." Bunnie says. I was scared, what if she told Sonic? "I have the righ' in mind to tell Sonic righ' now." Bunnie says. "Bunnie, you can't. If Sonic finds out, he'll kill him." I say. "Well too bad, I'm gonna go tell 'im, so move it." Bunnie says, making her way to the door.

"No, Bunnie, wait." I say, blocking the door. "Get out of the way Haley, Sonic needs to know this." Bunnie says. "Please Bunnie, you don't understand. I love Scourge and he loves me; you can't tell Sonic or he'll rip him to shreds. I can't let that happen." I say, begging on my knees. "But Haley, sooner or later he's bond to find out." Bunnie says. "C'mon Bunnie, would you really do that to me; you _best_ friend? I took you as a best friend not because of your strength, looks, or robotic parts. I took you as a best friend because you were you. I _honored_ that about you. That even though you looked different on the outside, you still went on like you were a whole rabbit. Please, Bunnie, don't tell Sonic. You can't; I'm happier with him than with anyone else." I say, practically groveling. "...Oh fine, I won't tell Sonic, only cause you're my best friend." Bunnie says. "Thank you Bunnie," I say, standing up. "_But_," Bunnie says. What did she have to say now? "Also because he makes you happy. Ever since you and Shadow broke up, you've been so down. And havin' to work with 'im only made it worse. But Scourge's changed all that; and as long as you're happy, I am too." Bunnie says. "Thanks Bunnie," I say. "No problem, now I best get to bed; and the same with you." Bunnie says, opening the door. "Night Bunnie," I say. "Night Haley," Bunnie says.

She closes the door behind her and I plop down on the bed. A sigh of relief passed my lips. I could trust Bunnie; she'd never tell anyone my secret. That was her thing. She'd always keep a secret and she'd never tell a soul. That's why she's known on the team as Buttoned Up Bunnie. Once she knew a secret, she'd button it up until she's allowed to tell someone else or the whole team. I quickly changed and went to bed. I slip under my covers and fall asleep within minutes. Scourge's words echoed in my dream; "As long as you're in my arms, no one will harm you." That night I dreamed that I was the princess in a fairy tale. Scourge was my knight in shining armor and Sonic was the evil warlock that tried to stop Scourge from rescuing me. At the end of the dream, Scourge and I ride off into the sunset on his black stallion. My arms wrapped around him. We stop by a lake in the mountains. He helps me off the horse and walks me over to a tree close to the lake. He sits down against the tree and I sit in his lap. He wraps his arms around me and whispers in my ear. "As long as you're in my arms, no one will harm you."

*1 month later*

It's been nearly 3 months since Scourge and I got together. Bunnie's been able to keep the secret for the past month but I think she was right about before, Sonic would find out sooner or later. During the last couple of battles we had against Scourge, I didn't have the heart to hurt him. I refused to fight him. Sonic got suspicious then he wonders what did happen in the castle the day he nabbed me. Sonic needed to find out, so the next day he races over to Scourge's castle and breaks in through the front gate. Scourge was in the front room, surprised by Sonic's sudden bursting in. "My Sonic, what a nice surprise for you to drop in." Scourge says. "Enough funny business Scourge, I need to know right now what did you do to her?" Sonic asks. "Who are you talking about?" Scourge asks. "I'm talking about Haley, ever since the day you nabbed her she's hardly fought you, now she refuses to. I figured that there's only one reason for that-and that reason is cause something happened to her. You did something to her and I want to know what!" Sonic says; anger in his voice. "I didn't do anything to her Sonic. You must be crazy to think I'd do anything to your young friend." Scourge says.

In his anger, Sonic charges toward Scourge, tackling him and pinning him to the wall by the wrists. "Quit with your lying Scourge, I know you did something to her! I'll give you one last chance to tell me what you did to her! And if you don't tell me, I'll beat the truth outta ya!" Sonic says, anger burning in his eyes like an inferno. "Ha, like you would. You've never carried out a threat before in your life. And even if you did, I'd never tell. No matter what you do, you'll never get what you want outta me." Scourge says. Both of them knew that much, Sonic never carried out a threat before. And Scourge was pretty tough; he'd never give in to Sonic. Sonic release Scourge and turned his back to him. "Told ya you wouldn't go through with it." Scourge says, looking up at Sonic. "I'm letting you off with a warning. If you ever get near Haley again-you'll wish you never met her-or me." Sonic says. He takes off back to base at high speed. The way he said that made him sound so serious, like the next time Scourge did come near me-Sonic wouldn't hold back.

Later that day, Sonic and I were scouting the area. Just as we were about to head back to the base, I feel someone grab me from behind and pull me back. Sonic turns to see it was Scourge; anger burned in his eyes again. "Let her go Scourge!" Sonic yells. "Ha, like I'd listen to you. I ain't afraid of you Sonic. Not now or earlier." Scourge says. I was confused, what did he mean by 'earlier'? "I warned you to stay away from her Scourge. Now let her go now!" Sonic yells. Scourge just smirked. "If you really want her, then you'll have to catch me to get her back." Scourge says. He throws me over his shoulders and takes off into the forest; Sonic trailing behind. What was Scourge up to? Why was he doing this? Eventually we lost Sonic in the thick of the forest. We hid in a tree and watched as he passed us. Once he vanished, Scourge picks me up bridal style and jumps down from the tree. He sets me down on my feet. "What was that all about?" I ask. "Listen Haley, this is getting dangerous. Sonic came to my castle earlier and tried to get me to tell about what happened. I didn't tell him but he said if I ever came near you again, he'd kill me. I can't have you around him anymore." Scourge says. I was shocked, I knew Sonic had made threats before, but he never carried them out before.

"I'm just scared okay. If he kills me, I don't know what will happen to you. And I don't wanna risk finding out. I don't want him to hurt you. I said I'd never let anything harm you, and that includes Sonic." Scourge says. I pondered it for a second, then I came up with a solution. "Scourge, what about your super form? If you go super form and take off with me an 'vanish' into the sky, we wouldn't have to worry about Sonic or the others. We could take off to another part of this world and settle down there. We'd be together and nor Sonic or anyone on his team would be able to tear us apart. We'd finally be together." I say. "Well, it could work. But the last time I went super, Sonic beat me and I was sent to that damned jail." Scourge says. "You won't have to fight him. All you have to do is break in, beat them around a lil', whisk me off and take off toward the sky. They wouldn't be able to stop you or be able to beat you. It's simple but it'll work. Trust me," I say. Scourge pondered it over a bit. Finally, he tells me "Okay, but if worse comes to worse, you take off running. If he finds out about us through the battle and sends me off to jail again, I don't want him to hurt you. You just run off and hide in my castle. Then, if he sends me to jail, when I break-out, I'll be able to run straight to the castle and pick you up. Then we'll run for the hills, just the two of us. Whether it takes a day or a month, we _will_ get out of here and we _will_ be together. I promise you that." Scourge says. He pulls me into an embrace; I wrap my arms around his neck. "I just hope everything goes as planned. If it doesn't, then who knows what will happen." Scourge says. "Don't worry, if we stick to the plan, nothing bad will happen. Not to me or you." I say. "Right," Scourge says.

That's when I heard Sonic make his way back. "It's him, you better get going. Heaven knows that he won't let you leave in one piece if he sees you." I say. "Of course my sweet; I'll come tomorrow and remember, if it doesn't go as planned, you run. No matter what happens, no matter what is said, you run, okay?" Scourge says. "Of course; until then," I say, pecking him on the lips. We release each other and he takes off back to his castle. After a minute or two, Sonic stops and sees me, leaning against a tree. "Haley!" Sonic says, running up to me. I look over at him as he stops beside me. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Sonic asks. "No, he just told me something and went on his way. Nothing bad happened." I say. Sonic sighs in relief. "Thank goodness for that, but we better get back to the base. Before he comes back," Sonic says. "Right," I say. We take off for the base; my thoughts distracted by the plan for tomorrow and what Scourge said before he left. "No matter what happens, no matter what is said, you run..." But what if I lost him? What if Sonic killed him soon as I ran off? Then we'd never be together again. I just hoped for the best, but if it came down to Scourge dying, I wouldn't let Sonic get away with it.

The next day, Scourge walks into his throne room, behind his throne, and grabs a vial of a purple substance called Anarchy Beryl. "This is for the best Haley. I'm only doing this for you." Scourge says. He open the vial and chugs it down, suddenly he transformed into Super Scourge. "Be ready my sweet, I'm coming for you." Scourge says. He flies out of the throne room, through the front room and smashes through the front gate; taking off for Sonic's base, ready for one of the toughest and quickest battles of his life. But for me-he was up for anything. He quickly approaches the base as Sonic gathers the team in the main lab. Just as he began the little meeting, the door to the lab was busted in. We all turn to see it was Scourge in his Super Form. The anger from before appeared in Sonic's eyes again. "Scourge? What are you doing here?" Shadow says. "Well, I wanted one last battle with this pathetic team before I take off." Scourge says. "Take off? What do you mean?" Patch says. "Like it matters to you, all you need to know is that I won't take it easy on you. So prepare for battle," Scourge says. Everyone but me charges into battle. I stand down, ready for either Scourge to pick me up or cue me to run for it. Scourge tried his best to keep everyone at bay, but within a few minutes he's outnumbered. He looks over at me; I knew I had to run. So I quietly sneak out of the lab. But just as I try to take off for the base's entrance, I hear Scourge crash to the ground. I peek into the lab and see that Scourge was weaken, on his knees, in the middle of the lab. "It's time to finish what we've should've finished months ago." Shadow says. I see him pull out one of his gun and aim at Scourge. I went wide-eyed; Shadow was going to kill Scourge. I couldn't let that happen. Seconds before he pulls the trigger, I break for Scourge. The shot echoes through the lab.

Eyes widen as they see me, blocking Scourge. Shadow's bullet ripped through my left arm and into my abdomen. My right hand was covering the wound, bloody. "Haley, why'd you do that? Why'd you protect Scourge?" Sally asks. I was silent for a moment; only long shaky breath could come out. "Haley, explain this! Why protect Scourge?! Why die for him?!" Sonic asks. "Because Sonic," I say shakily. "I love him." I say. Everyone was surprised. "Whether you accept it or not, I love him and he loves me." I say. I fall back into Scourge, getting weaker by the minute. "I couldn't let you kill him. He really cares about me, and I don't want to lose that-not again." I say. "Haley, how could you hide this from us? Why?" Sonic says, tears in his eyes. "Because she was scared," Bunnie says, stepping out of the group. "Bunnie? You knew?" Sally says. "Yeah, I followed Haley on her day-off and saw she went to Scourge's castle. After I saw her leave, I talked to her in her room. She told me that she was scared that if you knew Sonic, that he'd go after Scourge and kill him. She didn't want that-and neither did I." Bunnie says.

"Why was that?" Antonio asks. "Because he made her happy; ever since Shadow broke up with her back at home, Haley was so depressed, but Scourge changed that. He made her happy and as long as she was happy, I was too. I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone about them. Because that's what best friend's are for." Bunnie says. "I can't believe it. But how long? How long were you seeing each other?" Sonic asks, looking over at me. "Ever since he nabbed me. That day he told me how he really felt about me. He showed me-he really cared about me. We saw each other over the weeks. Yesterday-he realized that we weren't safe, and neither was our relationship. We made a plan for him to break in here and take me away. So we could be together at last." I say between labored breaths. Amy runs over to me and checks my injuries. "Oh my, we gotta get you into the infirmary, both of you." Amy says. Scourge helps me to my feet and carried me to the infirmary, leaving the others behind.

After an hour or so, I was all patched up. Scourge was sitting right next to me, his hand on mine. That's when we saw Shadow, Sonic and Bunnie walk into the infirmary. "So Sonic; now that you know about Haley and me, you're probably gonna send me off or something." Scourge says. "Actually-no, I'm not." Sonic says. Scourge and I were both surprised. We thought for sure that if Sonic found out, that he'd want me as far away from Scourge as possible. "What do you mean?" Scourge asks. "Well, after hearing what Haley and Bunnie said-I guess I realized that I can try and destroy you-but I can't destroy your feelings for each other." Sonic says. "Yeah, and it wouldn't matter how far we separated you two." Shadow says. Bunnie elbows Sonic, clearing her throat. "Okay jeez," Sonic mumbles. "And Bunnie talked me into; as much as I hate this, accepting you into the team." Sonic says. A sparkle lit up in my eyes; to think that Scourge would be part of our team. "Are you serious?" I ask. "Yeah, you're my partner, Haley. And one of _my_ best friends; as long as he makes you happy, I'll learn to deal." Sonic says. We were both so happy. I pulled Scourge into an embrace, my head against his chest, turned toward Sonic. "Thanks Sonic," I say. "No problem Haley, no problem at all." Sonic says. I buried my head into Scourge's chest. "Okay you three. Let's let these two have some time alone." Amy says. The four of them walk out of the infirmary, leaving the two of us in there alone.

"You didn't have to do what you did back there. You could've died; I would've lost you forever." Scourge says. I could feel his tears land on my head. "But I'm not dead, I survived the shot. And besides, I'd give anything for you. Whether it be my arm or my life." I say. I look down at my arm injury. "Good thing it was the arm." Scourge says. I look at him and laugh. "Very funny," I say. I could see that he still had tears in his eyes. "Don't be upset Scourge, everything's gonna be okay-we don't have to keep our relationship a secret anymore, you're part of the team now, and most of all-we're still together, and alive. Soon as we return home, everything will be fine." I say. "But still, what if I lost you back there? I don't know if-" I silence him by laying my finger on his lips. "Don't think 'what if', think 'what_ will_'. Think of what will happen now that you're part of the team; now that we're together; now that we can finally relax." I say, moving my finger from his lips. "You're right, I should be thinking of our future, not our past." Scourge says. I pull him into a kiss and he deepens it. At that moment we both knew it; our love would last for the rest of our lives. No matter how far we were from each other, who objected our relationship or what happens to us in the future-we'd always be together.

We break the kiss for air and I saw a sparkle in his eyes. I realized that I had made the right choice. Scourge was everything I needed in a boyfriend and a lover. He was compassionate, kind, protective, loyal, brave and most of all; he had a turn of heart. From the moment that Sonic said he was part of the team, I knew he had a change of heart. He wasn't the evil copy anymore, he wasn't even a copy. He was my original boyfriend; Scourge the Hedgehog. King of Moebius and my one true love.

*6 months later*

It's been 6 months since we first met and now that we were still together and not hiding anything, we were happy as ever. Scourge lives with the team at the base. The both of us share a room and the perfect view of the beach. We've fought together in the battles against Eggman, and we've won with Scourge at our side. I've shown Scourge around our home; the jungle, the mountains, even Angel Island. He's really adjusted to it well, though it wasn't like Moebius, it still felt like home to him. He's been able to make friends on the team and in the rest of Mobius. And the team has been able to keep Sonic at bay whenever he got jealous at certain moments-mostly knocking some sense into him with Amy's Pico-Pico.

It may have been a rough road for the both of us in the beginning, and we may have had some heated moments when it seemed like we'd lose our relationship due to the team, but we got through it. And now our relationship is stronger than ever, maybe even unbreakable. Though some of the others say that we'd have our break-up moment in a couple of years, I didn't see it coming, not by a long shot. For we were loyal to each other, we always told each other the truth, we never cheated on each other, we've always stuck by each other's side through the worst. But most of all-we've kept the magic from the first time all this time. And I know at some point we may want to start a family. And all I can say is; I'm ready for it. Because there's no other hedgehog I'd want to start my first family with than Scourge the Hedgehog-my one true boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

Months later....

Love…can someone like me feel it? Can a machine feel it? Can a half machine? These questions boggle my mind day in and day out. Those who are the same thing can love but…could I? Before I thought I could, but back then…I was whole. Now I question if I can; for now I was a hybrid. I was half Mobian, half reploid. A twist of fate caused by misjudgment that cost me my right side. I know I could love before, no doubt about it. But could I love now like I could before? Is it possible anymore? I look out over the cliff at the setting sun ahead. The sky was in shades of orange, pink and red; the ocean shimmered in the sunlight. Ever since what Fiona told me before, when I told her about my machine side, she told me something I didn't want to hear…about my capability to love. I knew she was still jealous cause my lover chose me over her, but how she told me…she sounded believable. The conversation was one I would never forget.

"Love? Ha! Like you could. It wouldn't matter how hard you try, you'll never be able to repeat your past." "But Fiona, you can't be right. You can't!" "I'm sorry Haley, but fact is fact. You're not Mobian anymore, and you're not machine either; you're both. You're a hybrid now, a mechanical Mobian freak. Your high hopes of ever having a family are impossible now Haley. You might as well forget about starting a family, cause now it's just like all your other fantasies; it's just…a…dream." I ran out of the room, tears welling in my eyes. I ran straight down the hall and out the base entrance. I ran fast as I could here to the cliff, and here I was. And you know what…I actually believed her; for the first time in my life…she was right.

I was nothing but a hybrid; a freak. I could never go back, I could never be whole. I was now and forever a freak. I held my face in my hands, tears swelling in of my eyes, I couldn't hold them back any longer. I started to cry, my tears making puddles in my hands. Soon the sky was black and the stars looked down upon me; judging me. I was so upset, not only because of what Fiona said, but that I've been lying to my longest lover yet. If he found out about my secret, he probably wouldn't love me anymore. We had been together for so long and he's missed me so much. If he ever found out the truth, I don't know how he'll react. Would he still love me? Would he leave me? Would he run off and vanish? I didn't know how he'd react. I lift my face out of my hands, my eyes big and wet. I looked out at the moon lit ocean and see the moon and stars dance in the waters. Suddenly my sadness turned to jealousy. Hating all the others, just because they were whole. Cause they were _real_ Mobians, while I was the only half freak here.

I felt so lonely, out of place, like I didn't belong…and it was true. I didn't belong here. I was a half freak and I'd always be one. I couldn't change it, no matter how much I wanted to. My anger turns back into sadness; depression even. For no one could understand me; not my friends, my family or even my own lover. I broke down into tears again, hugging my knees against my chest; they ran down my face in streams, my face buried in my knees. I was so upset that I didn't hear someone walk up beside me. "Are you okay Haley?" A voice says. I lift my face and my tearful eyes look up to see my lover; Scourge. His voice was just as sweet as it was before. "Yes, I'm fine." I say with a sniffle. Though my voice couldn't hide that I _was_ upset. "You don't sound fine to me. What troubles you my sweet?" Scourge asks, tilting my head up by my chin. "It's nothing, nothing you need to know about." I say, turning my head away from him. He got down on his knees right beside me and buries his face into my neck. "Please Haley; I don't like it when you're upset. I just need to know." Scourge pleads. I knew I'd never win this battle. I turn my head to him as he sits up. "Fine," I say, taking a deep breath.

"Scourge, I don't really know how to say this but…when you asked me earlier if anything happened to me to change me while I was away…I lied." I say, looking down at the ground. "What do you mean? What happened?" Scourge says, lifting my head up by the chin again. I take another deep breath. "Well, when I was in the Neo Arcadian desert, I ran into these Maverick bots; the patrol ones. I told you about them yesterday." I say. "Yes, I know what you're talking about." Scourge says. "Well, I ran into a group of them while I was traveling through the desert. I destroyed all but one. I tried to charge at it to destroy it but-" I stopped. I couldn't go on because a bad feeling started in my stomach. "But what?" Scourge asks, laying one of his hands on my robotic one. He couldn't tell the difference because of the fake fur that was over it. "Well, the one I tried to attack was a bomber; suicide bomber. And before I could attack it, before I could even slash it, it exploded. I was sent flying backwards. And when I tried to get up…I couldn't move my right side. I didn't know why at first, I thought I was stunned by the explosion so I fell asleep to see if it would go away. I woke up as the sun was setting and I still couldn't move. I thought I was done for…until Zero came along. He found be and took me back to his military camp, where he was assigned." I say. I look up at Scourge, he had that worried look in his eye. I saw it every time I got hurt. I could tell by that look in his eyes that he knew it would get worse…and he was right, it did.

"I blacked out for a while and when I woke up I was able to move my right side but something wasn't right with it. When I tried to stand up, I collapsed to the floor, like my right leg didn't have any strength at all. After I picked myself up, a nurse walked into the medical tent. It was Nurse Susie. I told you about her too." I say. "Yeah," Scourge says. "Well, after I hopped back up on the bed, she explained about what happened while I was out. Zero brought me to her, she examined me. Then she told me something I couldn't believe at first myself." I say. "What'd she say?" Scourge says. I could tell he was tensing up, so I just told him straight. "She said that what I thought was my right side stunned…it was really paralyzed. And she tried everything she could to relieve it, but she couldn't. She-" I paused for a minute, trying to regain my composure. "She had to replace my right side…with reploid technology." I say, looking away from Scourge. I thought he would end it there, that he'd just get up and run off, never seeing me again. Tears began to form in my eyes. Soon I feel Scourge turn my face to see his by the chin again. "That's what you've been keeping secret for so long?" Scourge says. I nodded. I could say anything because I knew if I did, I'd break down into sobs. "Why'd you keep it secret for so long?" Scourge asks. "Because," I say with a sniffle. "I thought you would think of me as a hybrid freak. I thought you'd run off, that you'd never wanna see me again. I-I was afraid that you would leave me." I say. That was when I broke down into tears.

I buried my face into my hands and my tears quickly filled my hands. Scourge lays a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him. "Haley, I'd never leave you because you're different. That's the reason I fell in love with you in the first place. Not that you were strong, or courageous, or loyal. But _because_ you were different. And I haven't changed my reason for it since you left. Being a hybrid just makes you more different, more the reason to be with you." Scourge says, rubbing the back of his hand on my hot, wet face. "But still, Fiona said that now that I'm a hybrid, I couldn't be the same as I was before. That I couldn't remake the spark that brought us together. She called me a mechanical Mobian freak." I say, as I begin to cry again. Scourge pulls me close to him, letting me cry into his chest. He stroked my back to settle me down. As soon as I stopped crying, I looked up into his blue eyes; my own red eyes soaked with tears. "Listen; Fiona wouldn't know that. She's never been part machine. How would she know that? I mean, didn't you tell me that some of the Maverick Hunters had kids?" Scourge says. I nodded, not wanting to sit up. His embrace was too warm to leave. "Well, if they were able to, then maybe you can still." Scourge says. "Are you sure?" I ask. "Only one way to find out," Scourge says. I lift my head away from his chest, he kisses me and I kiss back. Slowly but surely we made our way through it all. That night made me realize that Fiona was wrong…yet again. Scourge had shown me the error of my ways and made me feel like I was really whole again. Like the first time we met.


End file.
